Animality
by MelodiousFenrir007
Summary: The jungle is home to many creatures and is a place of magic. Villagers avoided the forest knowing it was dangerous, but when the village is attacked, a 11 year old girl ends up in the jungle alone and finds out what is so magical about the jungle.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is another story that I have been writing on a little ^_^ Hope you like! It'll have a mix of KH and FFVII characters! This is based sort of kind of off Jungle Book XD You'll see what I mean by Sort of kind of later lol. I was sort of against putting it up cause I don't want any nagative feedback.... But decided what the heck... What's the point of writing the story if no one is ever going to see it! lol Sooooooo I guess that's it Please leave feedback! R&R and all that! Please!!!!! I'll give a cookie to everyone that does!!! ^_^ hehe**

**Disclamer: If I owned KH or FFVII characters I would be a happy person! lol but sadly I don't. All I own on this story is Niki and.... Ummmm... Some of the story... But the main idea of the story belongs to whoever wrote Jungle Book.... Ok I think that's all I have to say lol**

* * *

Niki, an 11 year old girl, woke up after hearing a snap in the trees around the clearing. She looked at her mother who looked to be sleeping next to her. She gently shook her mother and said, "Mom wake up.. I hear something…. Mom?" She looked more panicked as she got a closer look and saw that her mother wasn't breathing.

She shook her mother again, just to be sure and then started crying realizing she was in the middle of the jungle alone now.

They had been running away from men that had attacked their home. She hadn't understood why, she just knew that her mother wanted to get her away from there for some reason.

She looked around the small clearing she was in, knowing she wasn't safe there. She looked down at her mother's body, "Love you mommy. I have to go now.." She stood up and walked towards the dense trees.

She was scared to death as she listened to all the night sounds in the jungle as she kept moving forward hoping to find the village her mother had spoke of as they were running away. She stopped when she heard a loud growl close by. She looked around scared and then saw the source of the sound. She walked forward and saw a big, like huge, black cat trapped in a cage.

It was a panther or black jaguar, she had never seen one so close. She could see that it had a scar that went down diagonally between it cold hazel eyes. She started to leave and then heard it banging around the cage and looked back to see that it was trying to get free. Looking at its eyes she knew that she couldn't leave him like that. She edged closer to the cage watching the big cat, "Nice kitty… I'm here to help… Please don't scratch me while I'm setting you free…" She looked at how the cage was set up and started climbing up the side. The cat scratched at her and tried to bite her, but she somehow avoid getting any fingers bit off as she got to the top of the cage.

She started messing with the latch that kept the cage door down. She had trouble with the latch for a few minutes in the limited light of the moon through the trees and trying to avoid the claws of the panther below her, "I'm trying to help you.. Please give me a moment and you'll be free." She looked at the cat and wished that he was able to understand her.

The cat then seemed to calm down for some reason, and took up pacing around the cage giving off annoyed growls. Niki smiled gently as she thought that maybe he had understood her, but that was silly. She went back to work to get the cage door open, it was heavier then she had thought it would be. She strained with effort as she felt it lift up slightly, she could hear the big cat under her growl lightly with pleasure at the thought o

When she finally got the door open enough for it to run out, she released the door letting out a breath. Her arms hurt from all the strain from lifting. She started to try to find a way down when she heard a growl behind her. She turned her head to see the panther on the cage's top with her.

She started backing away from him and said, "Nice kitty… I just got you out of the cage, remember?" She swallowed as she felt fear building up inside of her. As she backed up, she tripped over a metal bar that had kept the cage door closed, where the latch had been, it wasn't far drop to the ground, but being surprised by the fall she had the wind knocked out of her and she also hit her head on a rock.

As the world started to fade away, she heard a voice sigh lightly, "Well that could have went better.." She then felt warm arms wrap around her as she looked up at the source of the voice. She couldn't see him clearly, but as she blacked out, she heard him say, "Everything is going to be ok, little one."

* * *

**Well??? What did you think?!?! Tell me!! I want to know if I should post up more! Well I'll post up a few more chapters for sure but I want to know if I should keep going or if I'm just insane.**

**Vincent: Face it you are insane Rain**

**Me: I am not!!!..... Well maybe I am.... But you don't have to tell everyone!!!**

**Vincent: ...... They have a right to know.....**

**Me: You're so mean.... -Pouts- Wait a second what are you doing here?!?! You aren't in this story yet!**

**Vincent: ..... That is an excellent question....**

**Me: ...... That doesn't answer the question.... Anyways!!! Review please!!! See you on the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again here is the next chapter of the story ^_^ Please R&R Sorry these chapters are so short! I'll try to make them longer in the next chapters! These are basicly Chapter 3 is the start of the full story Well anyway Enjoy!**

**Oh and I own nothing! Except for Niki and sort of the story idea. Now I'll leave you to read the story!**

* * *

The first thing Niki felt when she started to wake up was a pain in the back of her head. The next was the unnatural softness of the pillow she had her head on. She rubbed her head against the pillow trying to go back to sleep.

That was till she noticed the pillow was purring, Niki's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. Her head instantly started pounding making her regret the motion. Her vision started dance causing the things around her to be blurry.

She waited for things to clear and looked down at her 'pillow', gasping when she saw it was the panther she had saved from the cage, 'so that wasn't a dream?' She reached back and touched her head and flinched at the pain of the touch.

She stood up wobbly looking around at where she was. They were inside a giant hollowed out tree, a small amount of light came in from the top of the tree. The main source of light was from a large hole in the side of the tree. She slowly inched over to the hole wanting to get away from the predator before he decided she would be a good breakfast.

When she got to the hole she then realized there was no way for her to get out of there, without some kind of help. She was up in the tree that was almost as a 5 story building. She looked down at the ground swallowing lightly.

"You shouldn't be walking around yet, little one." Niki jumped at hearing a voice so close by. She looked behind her where the panther had been laying and saw a man leaning against the wall hiding his face in the shadows.

Niki looked around confused, 'How had the panther gotten out of here without her knowing it and where had this man come from?' She watched the man in front of her closely as she moved away from the entrance of the tree.

The man tilted his head to the side and watched her move around as if waiting for something.

"Who are you?" She asked in a soft voice.

"The name is Leon… Though you'll probably know me as Kitty…" He said with amusement as he moved his face out of the shadows where she could see him clearly.

Niki gasped loudly as she saw his hazel eyes and the scar that was between his eyes. Just like the panther. The man also had black ears on his head and a long tail that swished around behind him.

She felt her knees give out under her as she fainted. She expected to feel the hard wood when she fell, but felt arms catch her.

"Why do you keep passing out when I'm around?" He asked his voice had a slight amused tone and also sounded slightly worried.

**Leon's POV**

Leon sat in his home holding the small human cub, not at all sure what he should do. He was still slightly confused about why she had freed him in the first place. He hadn't asked her to do it and he had tried everything to scare her off, but nothing had worked on this little cub.

He felt her shiver against him as she started to wake again. He petted her hair lightly trying to sooth her.

"Mommy?"

His eyes filled with sorrow as he remembered backtracking her small trail in hopes of returning her to her probably worried parents. Only to find the girls mother dead on the ground of a clearing. "No little one, your mother can't be here for you anymore."

He watched the little girl start shaking as she started to sob lightly. He continued to pet her hair softly, "Its ok little one, we'll work this all out."

She looked up at him with her wide cute little eyes and she asked innocently, "You're not going to eat me?"

Leon was surprised by the question and he chuckled lightly as shook his head no, "No cub, I'm not. You got me out of the cage though you could have just left me to my fate like the circle of life normally does. So I'll take care of you… Or take you to a family I know of that will take care of you." He said in a soothing tone.

Leon watched as a small smile came to the girl's lips as she rubbed at the tears that were coming from her eyes, "My name is Niki… Not cub or little one. Unless you like calling me those names. I don't mind either way I was just saying." She looked worried that she had insulted him in a way.

He smiled, "No I just didn't know what to call you. Niki… How is your head feeling? Think you could handle a little journey to the family I spoke of?"

Niki looked at him and said, "My head is fine, do I have to go to them? Why can't I stay with you?" She looked up at him with tears threatening to come.

"I would allow you to stay… But I have never raised a cub sense I'm a male and I have just never been interested in a family." He said in a calm way but didn't really want to see the tears she was threatening him with. He then added, "You also need a mother figure.. And I'll come check on you from time to time." He said gently to her as he stood up putting her on his back and walked out of the hole in the tree standing on the branch right outside and started to jump from one tree to the other.

He had expected the girl to be terrified and screaming, but instead she looked amazed and was laughing gently and said, "This is amazing, Leon!" He smirked up at her as she spoke and continued to hope from one branch to another taking her to the one place he knew she would be safe from harm.

* * *

**Well? Did you like it? Or hate it? Give me some clues how to make it better! The next chapter we're skipping a few years, just so you know!**


	3. Note

Hello out there I'm thinking about changing this story up unless I can get some people saying that they like this story like this. I have some very good ideas to change it up or I can just leave it and start another story.

It's up to ya'll the Readers cause I don't mind either way cause I love to write and I can think of where to take it from here but I wanted to ask anyone who was interested in it out there before I just changed it cause I know how annoying that can be lol.

Ok ya'll have till the 10th of this month to get me a few reviews or alerts to know that this story is liked or disliked.

Wuv

Rain/Melodious


End file.
